A Traitor's End
by krazy parta
Summary: "I had sticky crimson liquid on my hand, and the body by my feet, and I had felt nothing. But when I looked into the eyes of that young child I realize, I couldn't do this anymore." This may NOT continue, this just an idea! All in Raven's POV
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen titans, Naruto, or Ninja Assasin**

**This just an idea, I may NOT continue if people do not like where this is going.**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

I couldn't help but think how stupid people are. Humans, really. They always claimed how smart they are, and that their technology was the greatest. Tch, I've seen better. They are the weakest creatures that have ever existed. And you are probably thinking, why should I be talking like I'm a god. I admit, I'm not perfect I know my flaws and all. Hell, I had a thousand flaws and I had made a thousand mistakes. You look at me like I have three heads. I am so young, what have I done, what have I gone through in my first thirteen years of life. A lot, believe me or not.

I guess you can say it started when I was four, and when I first started my training. A very young age. I'm still learning how to count, learning my ABC's, my animals, still learning how to say my proper language.

From, where I'm from, I was still too young to start my training, but my teacher, or my master did not care. He still pushed me like any other student, I still went through the same harsh training like all the other boys there.

I was the only girl there, so I got attention when I peaked that age and started to develop. Being the cold person I was, I pushed them away and usually hurt them in places they never even got or will never use. I never liked being the only girl there; being teased, getting the wrong attention, and always the one who will get into a fight. I hated it, and being the master's favorite wasn't helping either.

Yes, he favored me out of all the rest. And trust me, I wasn't pampered like a princess, it was the complete opposite. When you are his favorite, it only means more harsher training, less sleep, and no social time. I guess I was a special student because I could memorize the techniques faster than everybody else and I was the first person to land a hand on my master in a spar. I was gifted but cursed at the same time. My teacher was the closest thing I had to a father, because I know nothing about my parents. The only thing I know, is that my father was a demon, and my mother was human and I was from another dimension.

I don't know how I got there, or why. All I know is that I was found in the woods at the age of two. I was just sitting there, surrounded by a pack of wolves; hungry wolves. And I don't know how, but they were dead in no less than a minute and I was found by a man, my master.

… I don't want to talk about my past so much, so I guess I'll just skip to the good part. Where I'm running from the people who I once called my family, where I am crossing to a brand new dimension, where I meet new allies and enemies, and where I finally find my home.

Let's start in the middle, the interesting part, where I escaped my enemies some time ago, when I was twelve.

**xoxoxo**

Imagine a thick forest, and a very large clearing, surrounded by trees, bushes, and grass. It was broad day light. Fluffy clouds were in the light blue sky and the sun shined happily. Now imagine; in the clearing, a small hole, out of nowhere, opened up. It swirled, and made no sound, it was pitch black, surrounded by a white hue. Then imagine a small hand reaching out of the hole, shaking trying to touch for something that could help it. The hand couldn't find anything to hold, so the body fell out the hole in a thud. The person groaned as they made the harsh contact to the ground. Pulled themselves up to their hands and knees, shaking uncontrollably.

This person was bloody and bruised on many parts of their body. The clothes were torn in many places. You could barely tell the color on the dress because it was so drenched in blood. The skin pealing on the pale body, and the long soft purple hair was raggedy and messed up, some of the stands were cut. This person looked terrible, and sickly disgusting.

This person was me.

The hole in the clearing was closing behind me.

I was breathing heavily, and so fast that I couldn't control it. I was breathing too quick, my stomach started to quench in pain. Like it wasn't in enough pain then it already was. Then I coughed and I coughed and I coughed. My blood started to spit out of my mouth. I held the side of my stomach, a spot where there was still a throwing star stuck in my body. Damn, did it hurt. I quickly pulled it out of my body, put it on the ground next to me and then I pulled out a small throwing knife from back. Fuck. My strength was shrinking, so I couldn't hold my self up anymore. I fell on the forest floor, groaning. I was in so much pain, with the thousand scares on my body.

I coughed again, and it hurt so much. My throat felt like I was swallowing a cup a needles, and my stomach felt someone was punching me over and over again with those damn metal knuckles- whatever the hell they're called! All I know is that I need to heal, fast, and find some shelter.

I could feel myself losing consciousness and I could barely feel my left arm. I cursed. When I'm asleep I heal faster, but I don't know where the hell I am and with the many blows to head, I might go to sleep and never wake up.

I cursed. I damned the stupid people I used to live with, trying to kill a twelve year old girl. I couldn't think about that right now, I had to find shelter, but I couldn't because I couldn't heal fast enough and I was in so much pain I couldn't even move an inch. Plus, losing consciousness in the middle of a fucking forest, and in a fucking unknown dimension wasn't fucking help one damn bit.

Man was I getting sleepy. Even if I was asleep its possible to sense people presence, its just they have to be really close, too close for my comfort.

I rolled on my back and looked up at the blue sky. I narrowed my eyes slightly. I could sense people near, a lot. It was like a whole village surrounded this forest. So there was people near by, hopefully there will be one to help me, but being my paranoid self, I'll take caution. I can heal fine on my own but I need to know where the hell I am. But if I walk around this dimension with no direction, then its like being a blind man. I reached up to my face, and snapped my nose back in its rightful place. I didn't wince, because I was already in enough pain, so to me it didn't make a difference. I touched my face. Blood was pouring from my mouth, almost like a fountain. I had scratches on my cheek, I most likely had a black eye, since my left eye had been throbbing for sometime now.

Damn, my vision was getting blurry and I was getting even more sleepy. I needed to rest.

There and then, I could sense people coming, four to be exact. One had to be an older man, and the other three were children. My senses were fuzzing so I couldn't tell what age, or gender. Which stinks; that means all of the special abilities were on the fritz. They came closer and closer, I felt around the ground to pick up the throwing star and the throwing knife. I found the steel weapons. I struggled, and struggled to get up on my knees, steady myself with my right hand. Using my almost numbed left arm to be ready to throw my weapons.

With my fuzzy eye sight I would most likely miss, but if I could use my senses I'm sure I'll hit right between the eyes, or at least somewhere around the head.

I can hear voices going back to back, like an argument. Two males, and one female.

"Naruto, don't call Sasuke-kun a teme!"

It was an angry little female, that was for sure, and what fucking language were they speaking? It sounded familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. I could see four blurry visions coming down the road to this clearing. I prepared myself the best I could, stand my ground the best I could, but it was obvious that I was losing strength.

I heard a scream, a piercing scream, damn my sensitive hearing. It must have been the girl; it sounded like a girlish scream. A gasp was heard, and I could sense that they were shocked. There and then, I threw the knife at an orange blur, and it quickly dodge. Fuck, this only means my strength must have been lower than I thought.

Then I threw the star shaped weapon at the tallest one, he caught it with ease. Damn.

I coughed again, uncontrollably, and red gooey liquid poured out of my mouth like a fountain, again. I was going to pass out, from too much blood loss. That was for sure.

They were talking, maybe they were talking to me but right now I couldn't understand a damn thing they said.

I cursed, "Fuck,"

Right after I spoke my first word in this dimension, everything went black.

**xoxoxo**

When I woke up from my forgotten dream, I could already sense my full strength was coming back to me. I could sense the many people near by. When my eyes began to flutter open, I quickly closed them because of the bright light flashing before me. I opened my eyes but kept them narrow. I could tell the room's walls were painted white and the sun shining threw the window next to me.

Hmm, I never was in a bright room before. Back home, or the place I used to call home, I was taught to always be kept in the shadows. And when I left my house it was always during night time.

Foot steps were coming towards my door. I could sense the person's presence. I believed it was a... female, in her late twenties. She had a skinny body, I could tell because the footsteps were not that heavy, light actually, but I can still here them from down the hall.

When she approached my door, I closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep.

The woman was humming a happy little tune when she opened the door and started to approached me. She touched my wrist. And being myself, not knowing where I was, or who she was, I went with my instincts. I quickly grabbed her hand, and moved swiftly and quickly off of the bed. I moved so I was over the bed and she was pushed on it. Her arm was behind her back and I grabbed her other arm and put it behind her upper back. She was leaning on the white bed, dizzy and shocked from my fast movements and she was confused as well, trying to calculate how she got on the bed, oh so fast, and me standing over her.

I spoke in my horsed, monotone voice, "Who are you? And where am I?"

I asked straight forward questions, so I expected a straight forward answer but all I got out of her mouth was, "Wait, I'm trying to help you! A-and I don't understand you! Please, let me go, o-or I'll scream!"

I raised an eyebrow, she was speaking an Asian language, Japanese. The third language I learned back in my own dimension. I could sense she was scared. Tch, typical. Plus, she was speaking so loud I bet everyone can hear her, but then again where I come from hearing someone's heart beat from a far distance was normal.

I spoke in her language, "Who are you and where am I?" I spoke slowly so she can understand what I was saying.

"M-my name Yoko and y-you're in the hospital!"

"What city or village am I in?"

"Konoha!" she said quickly. I never heard of the place but I never been in this dimension either so no matter where I am, I'm lost. I let her go. She said she was trying to help, so I had to let her go. I could sense she wasn't lying, but I kept my guard up anyways. One bad move and I'll snap her neck like a tooth pick. And what the hell was a hospital? I think it was a place... where the sick would live, or something along those lines..

She moved as fast as she could, and turned around and look at my face, fear and concern was in her eyes. And why was she concern about a stranger? Stupid human. I rolled my eyes, or eye because my left eye had a bandage on it, and I crossed my arms.

"I..." she began but I quickly cut her off.

"How long was I asleep?"

She blinked at me and then answered my question, "You were asleep for about three days but we thought you wouldn't wake up for a few months because of the many blows that contacted your head,"

I kept my eyes on her. I took her word for it, I had no other choice but to. I touched my face. There were quite a few bandages on my face. When I was asleep, I healed myself so I shouldn't have any pesky scares on my face or a black eye. I tore off the bandages wrapped around my head, over my eye, and on my cheeks.

The woman started to protest, but stopped once she saw my face was perfectly fine. She gasped. I guess she expected scares on my face, or blood still pouring down on my cheeks. I looked at my arms and saw the bandages on them as well. I also notice what I was wearing; a light blue shirt and light blue pants. They replaced my black dress that was torn in my earlier fight. I touched my soft purple locks, they washed it, but it was still long and no longer in the messy bun I had my hair in earlier.

I asked, "Who brought me over to this place?"

Yoko thought about it and then said, "Umm... I believe it was team seven, a group of genin and their sensei,"

I raised an eyebrow and asked, "What the hell is a genin?" Man, this stupid dimension was already confusing.

"You don't know what a genin is?" she asked as she took a seat on the bed. I glared down at her.

"You didn't answer my question," I said plainly. She winced at the cold look I gave her.

"Um, a genin are beginner ninjas. They do low rank missions. Most are the same age as you. Do you know what a... ninja village is? Or anything like that?" she asked.

I know what a ninja is, hell I _was_ one myself. If you can call me that. I just don't know what she means by a ninja village. Where I'm from, I grew up in a huge traditional Japanese house with many other boys, train to kill, and follow my beloved master. If you want to call him that.

"No, no I don't know," I answered

She went to a thoughtful expression, "Maybe you have amnesia from the blows to your head,"

I raised a hand at her, "My memory is perfectly fine... I'm just not from here,"

It was her turn to raise an eyebrow at me, "Where are you from?"

My eyes narrowed at the woman, "None of your business,"

"Well, you have to tell me, you could be a spy for all I know!" said Yoko as she crossed her arms. She saw I wasn't budging. "Fine. I'll alert everyone that you are awake and maybe let Ibiki handle you or the hokage,"

Who the hell was Ibiki? Yoko got up from the bed and went around me to the door.

"And don't think about leaving this room either," she said the line like she was my mother. Tch. Commanding little bitch, acting like she's my mother.

When she left, I sat on the bed and weighed my options. I could either leave before this Ibiki person comes or I can stay and get some answers. If I leave then I could escape this person and be on my way without being locked up or something on the lines, but I didn't know where I was. I know I'm in a place called Konoha, but that was it. I knew nothing of this dimension. Now, if I stay then I could most likely end up in a prison, or go to interrogation. They don't know if I'm a spy or not, so it was most likely this "Ibiki" person was suppose to get answers from me. But that doesn't mean I can't get answers from him. I hate using my powers but its the only way for me to get information.

I chose to stay.

Even if I'm only twelve years old, that doesn't mean they shouldn't underestimate me. A smirk grew on my face.

And what the hell was a hokage?

**xoxoxo**

The fifth rubbed her chin. Three days ago, a young girl was found in one of the training grounds. She was found in a pool of her own blood by team seven. Tsunade didn't know who she was or how she got there without any of the ANBU, or the ninjas on guard, finding her. She looked like she was no older than twelve years old so how could she possibly get pass them, and with those serious injuries there was no way. Then how could she possibly end up in the middle of the village without anyone seeing her? Not only that but, her blood type was unknown. How was that even possible? She had to keep her here and get answers.

Tsunade sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Her eyes landed on cup of tea. She reached out and took a sip of the tea to relax her nerves.

Her door opened and revealed her assistant, Shizune.

"Tsunade-sama, the strange girl just woke up. The nurse looking after her, Yoko, said she just woke up a few minuets ago. Do you wish to see her now?" said the black haired woman.

The blonde nodded, "Yes, of course,"

The hokage stood up from her seat and went around her desk and made her way out the door.

**xoxoxo**

I asked Yoko for the pins I had in my hair to put it back into its proper bun. She said that she saved them because they look like they were made out of real silver and had real diamonds and rubies at one of the ends. And they were real. Sitting on my bed, with Yoko holding the mirror in front of me, I wrapped my hair back into an elegant but casual bun with some of my bangs hanging on the side of my face.

"Umm..." Yoko began.

"What is it?" I asked, pushing her to go on.

"Why do you have a gem in the middle of your forehead?" she said pointing to my chakra gem.

"I was just born with it," I said plainly as I finished my work on my hair. Thinking about it, I might cut it. It was getting in the way, and I can just save the two pins. I can't throw it away or sell it because-

In the middle of my thoughts, the door opened and two woman walked in the room. One was some really busty blonde chick, she looked like she was in her twenties but I could sense differently. The other one was a twenty something year old with a black kimono and holding a pig.

I just stared at them. Yoko stood up and bowed and said, "Good afternoon Hokage-sama,"

So she was the hokage. What the hell was a hokage? I raised an eyebrow. I don't know who she was, but I was guessing she was the leader or something like that. The blonde one nodded towards the nurse.

Then she said, "I see you're up," No shit, Sherlock. I just nodded at her. I studied her movements as she moved closer to me. "You might have a lot of questions but I have a few of them of my own. I will have a talk with you later. Yoko I want to talk to you outside the door,"

They all exit towards the door and stood a few feet away from it. They were all in the hall and I can hear every word of their conversation perfectly.

Yoko moved closer to the leader and whispered, "Hokage-sama, she won't answer any of my questions. She never told me who she is or where she's from," I turned my head towards the window and looked at the view before. "I'm not even sure that not even you can budge any thing out of her. She doesn't know anything about the shinobi village, or anything like that. But she also seems to move just like a shinobi. She claims her memory is just fine. A medic nin scanned her brain and found nothing wrong with it. I don't know what's going on, but she is hiding something,"

The blonde woman said, "Alright, then I might have to force answers out of her, one way or another,"

"Do you mean Ibiki?" said another voice, it must be the woman holding the pig.

"Maybe, let's see what happens," said the leader once again. "Yoko you are dismissed,"

The blonde woman and the other one came back in.

The "hokage" or whatever she's called spoke, "My first question is, who are you?"

A straight forward question. I smirked; I like her. She went straight to the point. So I answered, "My name, or what I am called by, is Raven,"

I can sense two emotions radiating out of her; relief and confusion.

I spoke once again, "I answered a question, now you answer mine. Who are you two?" She gave me a glare. "Well you can always be called by woman if you want,"

She rolled her eyes, "Tsunade and this is Shizune," Tsunade motioned towards the woman towing behind her. She crossed her arms.

"Where are you from?" she asked.

"None of your business, Tsunade-sama," I said in a calm voice. She didn't need to know where I'm from. And if I did explain to her, she wouldn't believe me. A scowl was put on her face.

She spoke once again, "If you don't answer my question, you do know I will just think of you as an enemy." She was threatening me. I could tell by the sound of her voice.

"I answered your question. It is none of your business. And I am not your enemy, because I barely know you. I don't know where I am and I have no knowledge of this land. So basically, if you try to interrogate me, its like talking to a deaf man. I don't want to make enemies, but if you want to call me that, then I'll have no problem taking you down myself," I said with no emotion traced in my voice.

"Tch, you must be joking," she said with disbelief.

I smirked, "If you knew me, then you wish I was."

She looked at me with a thoughtful expression and then smirked, "Alright I believe you, I mean the part of you not being an enemy, but I still don't fully trust you."

I put on a smirk as I was still looking outside the window, "I never thought you would,"

Tsunade put a finger on her chin, "I'll have to have someone watch over you, just for sometime. Then I'll let you choose weather to let you go or stay. Well, it depends if I find you trustworthy or not,"

"It seems fair, but can I request something?" I asked as I turned my head towards her. I looked at her.

"It depends what it is,"

"Can I go shopping for some new clothes?"

**xoxoxo**

"So our mission is, to watched the girl that tried to kill us?" said a loud blonde boy known as Uzumaki Naruto. Tsunade's eyebrow twitched out of annoyance.

"Naruto, you shouldn't question the Hokage's orders!" yelled a picked hair girl named Sakura Haruno.

"Well, we did bring her to the hospital, so you should have seen this coming Naruto," said an older man with an orange book in his hand, that was Hatake Kakashi.

"Hn," said a boy with raven hair, Uchiha Sasuke. He didn't exactly care. He never watched a spy before. So the mission should interesting and new on his case.

Tsunade spoke up, "All you have to do, is watch her and see if she is trustworthy and if she tries to escape, just try to stop her. She will be staying in a hotel for now, which you will all have accesses to. She doesn't seem like a spy since she knows nothing about the villages,"

Sasuke raised his head, "Then where is she from?"

"She won't say,"

Kakashi then asked, "How did she get here?"

"She won't say that part either. All I know about her is her name and the nurse that watched over her said she looked like she could be a shinobi,"

"So that makes her a spy?" asked Sakura.

Tsunade shrugged, "She doesn't seem like she was lying and she had too many questions about the other villages and this one as well, and the injuries on her were too serious to be a little act. But if she _does_ turn out to be a high class spy then, we have Kakashi to stop her. All you have to do is watch her and if she does the slightest thing that's suspicions then stop her. Understand?"

"Hai!"

**xoxoxo**

"Don't move so much!" Yoko commanded.

Here I am in the hospital, in the same damn room, naked. I had my panties on but I was still naked, more or less. Yoko was measuring me for a bra, whatever that was. It was cold in this room with out any clothes on, so I shivered.

"You never heard of a bra before?" she asked. Too many damn questions.

"No," I said simply. What is a bra suppose to look like?

"Well you're a real beauty, I can tell you that one," said Yoko quietly. What was that so suppose to mean? "You are a size thirty eight,"

"Is that bad?" I asked and she giggled.

"No, of course not! Girls, would kill to have your figure, I know I'm jealous!" she said in a cheerful voice.

A question popped in my head, "Who am I suppose to be staying with in the hotel? Is it the same team that is suppose to be looking after me?"

She shook her head and stood up, "No someone volunteered to stay with you in the hotel,"

"Is it you?" I asked.

"No, its not sweetie," Yoko said as she went threw a box placed on my bed. I held my breast as I raised an eyebrow.

"Then who?"

"I believe it was Anko," I scrunched my eyebrow and cocked my head to the side. Who was she? "You'll meet her when you see her," Yoko turned around with something weird looking, I guess it was a... bra? Whatever, it was laced and black; it sorta matched my underwear.

"It's a woman?" I asked as she started to put the thing on me.

She put an questionable look on her face, "Who do you expect it to be? A man?"

I shrugged, "I'm used to them,"

Yoko put a chin on her finger, "No wonder, why you don't know what a bra is. Well, Anko can be a little... harsh... and different, I could put it. But don't worry I know her very well, and I might drop by to visit you sometime. How's that?"

Again, I shrugged, "It doesn't matter,"

She snapped the thing on, adjust it, and said "There you go! How does that feel?"

I moved my shoulders a little bit. It was a little uncomfortable but it was fine so I said, "Good,"

She clapped her hands together and put a smile on her face, "Well that's wonderful! Now put on that black kimono over there and then follow me to the front of the hospital so you can meet your guides,"

I went over to the bed and picked up the long kimono. I put it on, and Yoko tied a bow in the back. I slipped on some sandals and we were on our way out. I followed her out the room, down the hall, down the stairs and into the main hallway. Once we were there Yoko said we had to check me out, and so we did. Once we did that, we went out the door.

Ahh, fresh air; finally. I stretched my arms a little. I was sorta happy to be outside, but I didn't show it. Yoko looked around for my guides, but I didn't bother; I didn't know what the hell they looked like.

"Hmm," she said quietly. "I don't see them yet - Oh! I almost forgot! Here's the money Hokage-sama gave you," Yoko handed a pouch to me and put it in my hands. The brunette looked around for my guides again, and then smiled. I guess she spotted them. "There they are, down there," Yoko pointed down the main street. There was a quite a lot people so I couldn't tell.

I raised an eyebrow, "Which one?"

"Do you see the one with the orange, and the one with pink as well?" she asked. Tch, you can't miss them. Ninjas, wearing bright colors; really smart... I rolled my eyes and then nodded my head. "Now do you see the other two beside them?" Again, I nodded. "Those four are your guides. Team seven; the ones that brought you to the hospital,"

Heh, maybe I can properly thank them. Yoko waved to them, motioning them over to where we were standing. My guides were beginners? Wouldn't that be stupid for low level ninjas to watch me? But then the oldest out of all of them power was much higher than the rest.

The one with the pink looked... like no threat what so ever. Her power level was lower than all of them. The weakest link... I pity her, sorta. Never to be independent... or maybe she likes the attention. I don't know.

The orange one looked... loud. How should I explain this? He is wearing one of the brightest colors in the world. And he also had a big goofy grin on his face. His power level wasn't the highest in the world but incredible. There was something deep in him.. something dark...

It was the same as the other boy with blue high collar shirt. Even though he seemed strong but again, not the strongest in all the land. Just like the blonde next to him... there was something dark in him. A very small barrier was around the darkness.

They were all different yet the same. All innocent in their own way but, would you believe me if I had I bad feeling about them? Was it? The darkness deep inside them? Not just that... but something else...

The team all walked up to me, their conversation came to a stop when they walked up to me. I couldn't help but notice the whisker scars on the blonde boy. They made him look sorta... what's the word? Cute. I also notice the pink one had a large forehead and very flat chested, but she had a pretty face. The other one was rather... attractive. A lot of girls must throw themselves at the boy. The girl put on a small smile, the blonde still had a grin on his face, and the raven haired boy just studied me. So did the older one.

I could sense they were surprise, must because they wouldn't image I would be so young, I really don't know. I guess they couldn't tell my age because of the bruises and scares on my face.

Yoko broke the small silence; an awkward silence. "I would like you guys to meet Raven. She is the one you currently watching for a few months. And Raven I would like you to meet Cell Seven... your watchers... or... whatever."

The eldest decided to speak, "Ah, it's very nice to meet you, Raven-san. My name is Kakashi Hatake and this is Team seven, who will introduce themselves,"

"My name is Sakura Haruno,"

"Sasuke Uchiha,"

"What kind of name is Raven?" the blonde asked. The pink haired girl, Sakura, hit him across the head.

"Naruto! You don't ask that kind of rude question? Especially to a girl! What the hell is wrong with you?" she yelled at the boy known as... Naruto.

"But Sakura-chan..." he whined.

"Don't but me!"

They seemed like an old married couple. I couldn't help but visibly roll my eyes.

"Just introduce yourself..." said the man known as Kakashi.

"Fine! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, future hokage!" he said as his teeth flash into a goofy grin, yet again. I was right... he is loud. I bowed to them. Yoko patted my shoulder.

"After a day of getting to know each other, just bring Raven back to the hospital and then I can show her where she will be staying for the time being. See you later Raven-chan." she said as she waved good bye and went back to the hospital. I waved back to her and turned back to my... what are they?

"So..." Sakura started but I interrupted her.

"I'm hungry; any place I can eat?" I said as I rubbed my stomach. Naruto's grin grew wider; if that's even possible.

–

I was sitting down at a place called... I don't even know. I was eating a substance called ramen. Well, I wasn't eating it, I was staring at it. It was some type of noodles. The only food I had back in my dimension was rice, meat, and the different vegetables that grew in the garden. I poked at it.

The pink haired girl looked at me, "Why are you not eating? You don't like ramen?"

Naruto almost looked like he choked, "Nani? Who doesn't like ramen?"

What is wrong with this kid? I'm in a new dimension trying to start a new life, might as well eat something new and different as well.

I shrugged, "Just never had it before," I split the chopsticks and began to eat the noodles. It had a salty taste to it but it good. Different is good.

"You never had ramen before!" the blonde exclaimed.

"I just said that,"

"Where are you from and what the hell do they feed you?"

"None of your business,"

"But-"

"Give it a rest Naruto," said the Uchiha boy. I sat in silence as I ate my food. They were an interesting trio.

–

**This is just an idea. I'm not actually sure if I am going to continue this. This a crossover between Naruto, Teen Titans, and Ninja Assassin. So basically, Raven is playing Raizo but in a different way. Raven has a different back story, different reason why she left, and her abilities are slightly different as well. She crossed to another dimension and now in the Naruto world. I didn't want this to take place in Shippuden only because it will be too difficult to just add her in there like nothing. And yes, i am aware of Raven's potty mouth. I think it will be a bit more humorous if I did that. :)  
**

**Keep in mind this may NOT be continue!**

**Read and review!**

**Ja ne! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen titans or Naruto**

They're bickering again…How long has it been; an hour? Might have been that long but who knows.

At first I found them interesting, but now they are annoying the hell out of me. What will it take for them to shut up? I don't think there would be anything to close their mouths. All I wanted was a new start, not some teenagers acting like five year old. I heaved a heavy sigh as I walked by Naruto and Sakura. Sauske was just there witnessing Naruto get beaten up by a pulp as Kakashi read a book. I guess this is a normal thing, huh? I didn't waste my time with them as I walked away from them.

I notice a small store near us, and I made my way to the tiny shack.

I could tell that the Uchiha looked my way but I didn't stop and didn't bother to look back. Kakashi also notice me walking away and then entered a store. I pushed the curtain out of my way as I entered the small building. There was nothing flashy about this one at all. It wasn't like the other ones with fancy silk, and five professionals to help you around the corner, with every girl in the store fighting over a new dress. It was simple, and I liked that. There were a few samples out and hanging in the small room, with a clean wooden floor.

I can hear someone coming from the back, an old woman stepped from behind the door way with a plain purple kimono on. I had a small smile placed on me as I looked at the small elder.

I bowed respectively and said, "Konnichi wa,"

The old woman responded with a soft voice that was a bit raspy, "Well, hello my dear child. How could I help you?"

I didn't engage in small talk and requested what I wanted and said, "I was wondering if you could help me with new clothes. I want to request for something that is not so bright or too flashy and I like to move around most of the time," Wait a second, I'm looking for a changed right? Why not mix it up a little? "Maybe a little color would… be appropriate."

The smaller woman gave me an "over look" and asked me, "A young girl like yourself could do well in kimono, or do you want pants instead, dear?"

"I'm used to a kimono so I would love to see what you have in style here, but I like to move around a lot, so I wish for the dress not to be too long, please." I said in my normal monotone voice. The old woman gave me the kindest smile and went to the back to pull out what she had.

"Raven-san?" a voice said from behind. The older man, Kakashi, entered along with his three students. "You finally picked a place with suitable clothes for you."

Sakura looked around this place with a mix of disgust and a questionable expression written on her face, "Uh…Raven-san? I don't want to be rude but why not all the other places? It has fancier clothes and…a bit cleaner," she whispered to me.

I turned to her with a tedious look and answered her, "This is simple. I want the exact opposite of fancy and flashy clothing. There is nothing wrong with this shop," I said as I crossed my arms. I could sense the woman coming back, and she had two boxes in her hand; struggling a bit as she entered. I went up to the elder and took one box from her, so I can help her.

"Arigatou, my dear child. You are such a sweet girl," she said as she put the other box on a table in the middle of the room and I did the same with the other box. "I found some things that you might like and I hope this fabric is something you might enjoy,"

When she opened the boxes, I looked at the fabric closely. The first one was a white with pink cherry blossoms as a pattern with red and pink butterflies hoping from different flowers. This kimono could be something that would represent the change I'm going for. Then I looked at the second clothing. It was navy blue with red fire lilies with white daises printed in one line and going along and spreading across the fabric. The second one has one my favorite colors, blue, and the red flowers and the white flowers mixing did catch my attention.

Hmm… My mind was made up! I picked the second one; anything with blue on it wins my attention. It is my favorite color after all.

"I love the navy blue one, I will take that one, please," I said as the old woman grabbed the box.

"A very good choice my dear, if I say so myself! Now, follow me so I can get it to fit on your figure." The old woman said as I followed her to the back.

I left the team without looking back. I could tell Sakura was slightly upset, by sensing some anger radiating off of her.

"What is with her?" Sakura yelled. "I tried to show her to all the nice places with all the best clothes, and rudely go right by me, and say no!"

Kakashi only patted her head. "Don't worry so much about it Sakura. She's just not that type of girl." Kakashi said as he tried to calm the poor girl down.

The pink hair girl sighed and said, "I know but a 'thank you' would be nice," as she crossed her arms.

The blonde boy scrunched his nose a little, and has his own thoughts about 'this new girl'. Naruto may not be the brightest bulb in the gang, but he knew he shouldn't judge on a first appearance, so for now, he kept his thoughts on the mysterious girl to himself. Who knows? She may turn out to be a great girl…

Maybe I will, maybe I won't.

**XOXOXOXO**

I looked at the mirror with my arms up. The kind old woman tugged on the fabric around my stomach area and tried to make it fit. I have to admit; I love the look on me. I actually feel a bit…girly. I didn't say my thoughts on it because I didn't know how to say it. Maybe I should go shopping more often. I will have to apologize to Sakura though, and hopefully see eye to eye with the girl.

"You look wonderful my dear!" she said. Her voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked at the mirror once more. The kimono was short; it went down to the middle of my thighs. I had a red ribbon wrapped around my stomach, to hold the kimono and keep it shut. The sleeves were long just any other kimono, but it went passed my hands. I didn't mind that at all. The collar was in a V shape and it hung a little off my shoulders. I had shorts under it, and still wore the white socks that went to my knees. I slipped on my sandals.

I bowed to the older woman. "Thank you for your help," I said. "How much will it be?"

She out on a smile and said, "It won't costs too much my dear and since you are such a doll, I might even give you a few off. How does that sound?"

**XOXOXOXO**

I stepped out from the back and I saw the team sitting, bored and talking about particularly nothing. I took a few more steps so the polite woman could step out. This captured Kakashi's attention and looked my way, when he looked my way, so did the rest of the group. As I pushed a piece of hair out of my face, I could see Uzumaki blush. He can't literally look at me that way, could he? I'm not used to that kind of stare, usually it's perverted or hatred. This was a change of things, and it was unique and pleasant.

I could feel a bit of heat go to my face and finally said, "How do I look?" I wasn't totally sure if I was asking Naruto or everyone in general. He opened his mouth to say something, but before the blonde could speak, Sakura decided to voice her opinion.

"I think you look great! Maybe you were right for choosing this place!" Sakura said as she went up to me and nodding in approval with smile on her face. Her words did catch me off guard a little, but I didn't act on it and just went with it, and nodded back at the pink girl with a polite stare.

I paid the woman the amount I owed her and bowed once more in appreciation. We walked out of the small building.

"So now what?" Ah! The Uchiha finally speaks. He looks toward my direction. At first, I didn't think he was talking to me until I felt his eyes on me. I put my finger on my chin and thought on our next adventure.

"I would appreciate a tour of your village." I answered the young boy. "Maybe it will be good to see one of your favorite spots?"

Sakura went to a deep thought and responded, "Maybe, but I don't really have a particular favorite…We will just show you the main parts of the village! I think that could be the best idea,"

I shrugged, "Tsunade-san just told me to follow you around, even when you go on your other missions or when you train."

Kakashi said, "That would make things easier around here."

Naruto pumped his fist in the air and said, "Alright! Let's start our tour!"

**XOXOXOXO**

The tour wasn't bad. It was peaceful and if I must say so myself, the village was beautiful. The fluffy clouds in the sky and the bright sunshine just made the village shine even more gorgeous. There was a spot of cherry blossoms with gracious winds blowing. It had to be one of my favorites. Naruto wanted to show the surroundings he goes to the most; one of them is the top of the hokage monument. I looked up to the four faces carved inside the mountain side, the leaders that once ruled this village must have done something great to get a whole face carved up there. Naruto said on top of there, you could see the whole village. I actually found that inviting and agreed to go up to the top with the group. We slowly walked down the street to the sighting, taking our sweet time, finding no need to rush. I always liked the idea of 'stopping to smell the flowers'.

"So your only name is Raven? Nothing else?" asked a curious girl. Sakura was trying to get some answers, but not as much as Naruto with his constant question of where I'm from, and why didn't they give me ramen.

I crossed my arms in my sleeves. What should I say? The truth? I guess it was only fair, right?

"Yes. That is my only name. And no, I don't know anything about my name or its origin. I was found and taken in by someone else." I said calmly. I can sense a bit of pity and curiosity coming from the girl.

"So you don't know anything about your parents? Or your real parents?" asked Naruto as I sensed a bit of understanding coming from him. I looked his way and I wondered if he had a similar connections, but my curiosity soon shut down

"I know a little." I said as I shrugged. "I know they are dead or at least my mother. I don't know anything about my father, to tell you the truth." A mix of pity and understanding was coming from the trio. I didn't do well under pity, it was truly sickening. "You don't have to feel sorry for me you know? I'm perfectly fine right now."

And I was still telling the truth. I'm better now. I can live without knowing who my parents really are. Even if I did want to know, it won't haunt me. In this world, I won't need to do that and dwell too much on it. This is new, and the past is the past. I want to keep on moving into my waiting future. This was my plan before I even stepped foot in this dimension and I want to stick to it.

"If you say so," said Sakura. I could sense, she was still not totally sure of my words, and I could sense it from the rest as well. I didn't speak on it. To avoid anything else, I tried to change the subject, but an interruption came out of nowhere. I guess it was sort of lucky…

"Hey!" I heard a loud, perky voice but it wasn't a shriek voice, but loud and a bit too happy… I could see a blonde "jump" on Sasuke and an annoyed look appeared on his face. Sakura didn't look too happy either. I could tell she had a crush on Sasuke, because I could sense her anger rise in her tiny body. "How are you Sasuke-kun?"

"Ino-pig! Get off of Sasuke-kun!" she yelled. Ino was her name? Interesting, but who were the other two?

"Who are you calling a pig, forehead?" she fired back and before you knew it, the two were in each other's faces. I could only blink and question what the heck just happened here.

I went up to Sasuke and whispered in his ear, "Does this usually happen?" The guy only nodded and a small sigh escaped my mouth. This village was surely loud, and bickering was the only thing they did. I looked at the other two, the two boys. One was stuffing his mouth chips and the other had a bored look in his eyes as he watched the two go on and fight.

"You think you're better Ino-pig?"

"Well, I just got from an important mission to guard a wealthy noble and we faced bad guys and kicked more ass than you ever could!" the girl named Ino shouted.

"Well for your information, we are on a mission right now! We are watching over a possible spy! This is more of a dangerous and more responsible mission given to us, because Hokage-sama knows we are a better choice!" Sakura said as she pointed towards me with a proud look on her face. I didn't know bragging about me would be so special. The blonde known as Ino, turned to me, and soon everyone was looking at me. I didn't like all the attention I was getting.

"She doesn't look like a spy…" she said quietly.

I raised an eyebrow. "What's a spy suppose to look like, exactly?" I said as she finished studying me.

She put her hands on her hips and said, "I just thought you would just be older is all. So are you an enemy?" I find it surprising for the girl to switch from arguing with Sakura and then to start questioning me.

"I am not an enemy; I just have to have a babysitter until I'm proven to be trustworthy." I said as I shook my head.

Ino must have taken my word because the only thing she did was smile and introduce herself. "If that's the case, then my name is Ino Yamanaka! And you are?" she said with no question.

"My name is Raven; just Raven," I said. I turn to the others and asked, "And who are you two?"

"My name is Choji Akimichi!" He said as stuffed his face even more, if that was possible. "And this is Shikimaru Nara." He introduced the other boy that still looked skeptical of me. I guess he had a right, and it was very wise of a ninja not to let his guard down. The others might need a little work on that, but they are a 'low-grade shinobi'. That is what Yoko told me.

I gave a quick bow to the others, but when I looked up. I couldn't help but notice something.

"I couldn't help but to notice your fashion is way better than forehead. Where did you get it?" said Ino with her sly insult to Sakura. The girl heard it clearly and acted on it. While the two went back to their quarrel, I wanted to leave my place and towards to where my eyes caught this wonderous sight, but I couldn't. I didn't want to put another weapon in my hand, at least, not now. I wanted to focus on other things than violence but, knowing me, that might not be possible.

"I don't see what's the big deal about Sasuke-teme!" shouted the loud blonde, getting irritated by the two girls little fight.

"Baka, don't call Sasuke-kun a teme!" I heard the two girls shout and when I looked at Naruto, he had two big bumps on his head. I sighed. I guess I should start getting used to this. I am going to be here for awhile.

I looked at the older man flipping through the pages in the book. Kakashi barely talked during this whole trip, and ignored must of the antics created by his students. I wondered how he handled it all. I guess he was just a very calm man. My only question was how they became ninjas when they were so loud, with their obnoxious clothing and with the way they acted. I really need to watch them train, and then maybe I can see what they can really do. Hmm…should I? Eh… I might as well, I will get bored sooner or later, and when that time comes I can sit and watch their training session.

I saw them still bickering, and decided to turn and leave. I began to walk somewhere… a lot quieter than this. I didn't know where I was going and I didn't care. I just wanted to go get some peace and quiet. I sense the Uchiha's eyes follow my movements, and began to follow me while the rest is still into the bickering. I knew Kakashi saw me go; I could just tell at that moment.

"Got tired of the bickering, I assume, Uchiha-san?" I said and when I turned around to see him face to face, he slightly reacted to the name I called him. "Do you wish for me to call you something different?" I can see a bit of pink color flash on his cheeks but quickly went away.

He mumbled, "I just don't like all the formalities; nothing special."

I kept my eyes on him and said, "Ok then, should I just call you 'Sasuke-san' instead then?" I wasn't so close with him to just call him plain, old 'Sasuke' so I would rather use some formal remark when addressing him.

"I guess." He said as he nodded his head. Then we kept on walking, and we fell in a comfortable silence. I liked it. Just hearing the simple sounds of village folks greeting each other, the birds chirping, and kids playing was new to me. I had never heard so much laughter and such great joy from people. Well I did, but in the end, I didn't hear it anymore and it only lasted shortly in my case. My eyes looked around and took in the surroundings, and my eyes fell on Sasuke. He had a calm expression, and looked as if nothing special is going on, but that feeling of something dark is still stuck in my mind. Well, I don't want to be a pest and bug him about it. "What?" Sasuke said when he noticed me staring. I looked away and stared ahead.

"Nothing, I apologize for staring." I said and decided, for the first time, to break the silence. "I was wondering, what is your favorite place in your village? Sakura showed her favorite and Naruto was going to show his, but what is yours?"

Sasuke didn't really look at me and made a slow pause before answering my question, "I don't really have a favorite place,"

"Hmm…how sad," I said as I looked away from him and looked ahead once again. I didn't know what else to say to him, I never really was that good when it came to small talk and all that other stuff. At that point, I heard a voice, singing. I turned to my left and saw a small crowd passing a young man with a guitar in his hand and singing with a beautiful voice. I stopped and listen to his words and the emotion in the song. He sounded sad. Sasuke soon stopped when he notice my stillness, looking towards me at first and then facing to the man I'm listening to. "His voice…" I started softly.

It was soft and it was impacted with strong emotion as if he has been there. I could here in his voice that he wasn't singing to the random people in the audience, but to someone specific.

"Inochi wa toki no naka wo

nagare nagarete

tokoshie no kiroku wo

futae no rasen ni tsumugi yuku."

The lyrics are ingraved into my mind and I smiled softly at the meaning of the words.

"Watashi wa kono uta wo

utai katarite

setsuna no kioku wo

hito no kokoro ni kizami yuku."

"His voice is…nice" I finished.

"Raven-san!" I heard Sakura shout my name and I turned toward them. The group catched up with us. "Why did you run off?"

I shrugged and said, "I got tired of your bickering,"

"How cruel!" shouted Ino.

Maybe this dimension won't be bad.

**People seemed to like my story so I decided to continue it. If I don't end up liking where I'm going with this in the future I will stop. If there are any questions then I will answer. The song is called "Spinning Song". It is a vocoloid song**

_Translation to the song: Life cuts across time _

_And while becoming calm,_

_Cuts eternity's records _

_Into two overlapping spirals and dies I'll recite _

_This song_

_And carve a moment's memory_

_Into people's heart_


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own Naruto or Teen titans!**

"She landed here?"

"We are not totally sure. I believe that she didn't control which direction she went in. for now we should just blend in and try to spot her."

"What about the others?"

"They have landed in other dimensions to find the traitor."

"Hello travelers and welcome to Jump city!"

**XX**

If I have to voice my opinion on the blonde I would say, Ino is a strange girl. She talks to me like we have known each other since we were five, like we were the best of friends. Even though she wants to become a great ninja, she worries about her looks way too much. She was already thin as a stick. I guess I shouldn't call her weird but social. The blonde girl wraps her arm around my neck like it was completely casual. I didn't really act on it. I didn't move her arm or wrap my arm around her at all; I just sat there with my arms folded.

They were making conversation about their missions.

"So you will join forehead's team on missions?" asked Ino.

I nodded and answered, "Yes. Tsunade-san said I should follow Team seven where ever they go,"

"Well, what about helping them? If they are in danger, can you jump in?" The blondes around here must be really curious, because all they do is ask questions.

"I suppose it is the noble thing to do." I answered, not totally sure of my answer.

Sakura popped into the conversation and said, "Does that mean you know how to fight?"

"Um…I guess,"

"What can you do?" Ino asked eagerly. Soon everyone was staring at me. Was this a way of interrogating me? "Do you specialize in genjutsu, or taijutsu or ninjutsu?"

"Unfortunately I don't know what any of those are. My training might have been different from your way of learning, such as different techniques and fighting styles." I answered bluntly. I didn't really mean to say all that. Usually I think before I say anything. This dimension is rubbing off on me already? Damn.

Sasuke seemed interested and asked, "Like what?"

Naruto perked in and came in front of me, stopping me and asked, "Yea! I really want to know! If there's anything that can make me stronger and help me become Hokage then I want to know."

I blinked and then blinked again. I was amazed at the determination in the boy. I was sort of impressed but I was still hesitant. I wasn't really in the mood to return back to my violent nature, but would it hurt to teach them? I'm sure they will learn the same techniques their teacher will teach them, but showing what I could do is something different.

"I'm not totally sure what could be different. I was just trained to…" I paused for a moment and I could feel their eyes on me and curiousity peek, "…eliminate my opponents. I'm sure it's nothing different from what you do, since you are ninjas, am I correct?"

"Very true…" said Ino as she out a finger on her chin. "But what would you say you are good at?"

Killing people; I didn't say it out loud of course. I kept it to myself. What am I good at? I don't want to brag and give off the wrong impression. I cupped my chin and looked up at the sky to avoid any eye contact.

"I am not certain what my best technique is, but if someone was to study my movements, I would say my hand to hand combat and my sword wielding abilities and using my other weapon." I said as I turn back to Ino as she stared at me in amazement.

She said, "I don't know anyone that knows how to use a sword! You would have to show me one day!"

Shikamaru asked, "What other weapon?" This was possibly the first time I heard him talk or him taking real notice in me, instead of him watching me carefully.

"I can't explain it very well. It doesn't have a name." I answered. I was telling the truth. It really doesn't have a name and it would be difficult to explain if you ask me.

"Do you have it?" asked Naruto.

"Baka! She didn't come with any weapon besides the kunai and the shiriken." Sakura said as she waved her finger at him. Should I tell them? Would it be fair? I didn't really see a reason not to or say anything, actually. I did want them to trust me, and if I did go on a mission and my weapon appeared out of no where, I'm not sure how they would feel. I will show them when it's time. It's not appropriate to show something like that at this time.

I just nodded my head, not letting any words coming from my mouth. Naruto seemed disappointed, and so did Ino. She just sighed and finally let go of me. I finally relaxed my shoulders but didn't show any signs of relief. I decided to keep to myself. I'm trying to gain their trust, not make myself seem even more suspicious. They went on with a different subject about days at the "academy". I didn't know what they were talking about so I decided just to stay out the conversation. I never was the one to be friendly at all. I am after all the exact opposite of friendly and caring.

"…so it turned out that this guy coming after this noble didn't killed his whole family, or at least that's what he thought!" Ino told Sakura. Those two must have some sort of love and hate relationship. "It turned out he had a daughter that the killer didn't know about!"

Sakura gave her a response, "Ne? That's interesting! It's like a twist to a movie!"

"I know right!" Ino replied, "But to tell you the truth he really wasn't that strong. We took him down quickly! It is really sad though! That poor little girl must have been terrified! Isn't that right, Shikamaru, Chouji?"

A little girl, huh? Brings back memories… Those eyes…that look in her eyes started to pop in my head. I mentally snapped myself out of it. Stop it Raven! You can't concentrate on that right now. It's in the past, this is the future. You have to move on to a new you. I can't think of her right now, not now.

"Raven-san?" Sakura's voice brought me back to the real world.

"Huh? What is it?" I asked calmly.

"Are you okay? You sort of blanked out on us." Said Ino as a little concern came from eyes. These people in this deminsion are a bit too caring, or is it just me? Maybe it is.

I raised an eyebrow before I answered her, "I'm fine, just a slight head ache. Don't worry about me."

"Looks like you were a bit distracted," said Shikamaru as he gave me a side glance.

"This place and… the bright features of your village is somewhat new to me, Nara-san." I said as honestly as I could. I didn't want to talk about my thoughts.

A hand grabbed on to me and tugged me toward a different direction

"Come on! You have to see these collector itams." Ino said as she dragged me into another store. "People can't usually afford it but it's fun to look around and try on this stuff."

This girl is officially beyond social and friendly.

**This chapter is very short, way less then I planned, but I really wanted to get this in soon. I want to try to write all my Naruto and Teen Titan fics, including crossovers, little by little. Get them into you all sonner, and hopefully make the chapters way longer then this. This chapter is mainly to show foreshadowing and all that crap.**

**And am I the only one who thinks that Ino would be the sociable blonde that never stops talking?**

**Whatever; Review!**


	4. We're back

**Attention to the people, who read this story. This story that you have all come to know and love, will be rewritten, or deleted.**

**Let me explain my absence, by saying that was in the hospital for some time and I have been drowned in work when I came back to school. I'm set and focused, so I can come back to my stories. I have school work, cheerleading and personal problems so don't beat down my back, please.**

**Back to what I said before, there might be changes or the story might be dropped. There was another crossover, except it was X-men and Teen Titans, and I'm not sure if I want to go back to that deleted story or not. Then, I have another idea with Teen Titans and Naruto. I will let you have your say, but I will still choose my own story path. I will let you vote on a poll that will be set up on my profile. I will give you a preview of the rewritten version and the other idea.**

**Rewritten Preview:**

_I was trapped in another world, lost in a dimension, and for the first time, I felt alone. I might have been a little scared, but I was too proud to admit it._

…

"_You are just like him! Why should I trust you? Why should I even give you the chance?" His voice was filled with emotion, and his eyes were possessed with anger. Every drop of a word hit my, like a knife._

**New Idea:**

_A traitor stood at her feet, and she should have killed him, but for some reason, she froze. Not a single limb could move, but a small, salty tear escaped her eye. _

…

"_This is the group you will be working with. Raven, I would like you to meet your escorts, Cell Seven." Tsunade said._

_The young girl bowed. "It's nice to meet you."_

**Vote, please!**


End file.
